


Taste

by Jonah_Smith_907



Series: Some fluff shit, some rough shit. [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Fluffy, Foggy can't believe his not existant reaction, Karen's coffee is horrible, Matt eats sour stuff, Short One Shot, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Foggy makes Matt eat sour things, Matt doesn't pull a single face.Might be added to a series later on, as soon as I start or finish the second work with similar content...





	Taste

“Are you kidding me?”, Foggy exclaimed and threw his arms into the air. Then he pointed at Matt. “You cannot possibly stay this serious!”

They were currently sitting at Karen's desk in the office, eating warheads – some particularly sour candy – and Matt had not once pulled a stupid face at the aggressive taste, while Foggy was trying not to spit it back out, grimacing like his life depended on it. 

It fascinated him, how much control Matt had over his face. His mask.

Of course he now made him eat more and more of it. 

“I guess I'm just not that easy to shock.”, the lawyer grinned.

“What kind of crazy ninja-school did you go to?!”, Foggy asked. “Cause it _is_ because of your ninja-shit, isn't it?”

“I'd say I simply have very good control over my taste buds.” Matt shrugged. “But I guess you can call it ninja-shit if you want.”

“I certainly will.” He was probably about to say more, but was interrupted by Karen, who suddenly entered the office, carrying coffee for all three of them. 

“Hey guys, what are you two doing there?”, she smiled. 

“I'm trying to get some kind of reaction out of this man.”, Foggy answered. When he saw the blonde's questioning face, he explained: “He's a stone. Doesn't move a single muscle, no matter how sour the stuff is he's eating.”

“Oh yeah? Does the same go for spicy things then?”, she asked. Matt nodded a little sheepishly. “Then how come you won't drink my coffee?”, she triumphantly added. 

Matt cocked an eyebrow. “Because your coffee burns my taste buds. Impossible to ignore that.” He grinned. “Your coffee literally causes physical pain in my mouth.”

Karen smacked his shoulder – which cause Foggy to put his head back and let out a lout laughter – and then handed out the drinks she'd brought and had until now been balancing in one hand. “That one better?”, she sarcastically asked.

Matt took a sip and let the bitter taste of the hot drink drown any other taste he'd had in his mouth. Then he nodded thoughtfully. “Yep. That one's better.”

Foggy decided not to comment further on that – unlike Matt, he wanted to live a little longer. 

And let's just say making Karen Page angry at him wasn't gonna help him with that.


End file.
